Bright Lights
by kita 21
Summary: Kagome leaves college where she lives with Inuyasha to pursue a career as an actress. First chapter's kind of a songfic, but the rest should be pretty much song-free. :P Set in modern times, in the U.S.


Summary: Kagome leaves college where she lives with Inuyasha to pursue a career as an actress. First chapter's kind of a songfic, but the rest should be pretty much song-free. :P Set in modern times, in the U.S.  
  
Ok, here we go...My second fanfic....Well, if you don't count Possession....Heh....-cracks knuckles- I promise this will have a happier ending than my first! -hides-  
  
Disclaimer: Cmon, you know the drill...I own NOTHING, NOTHING I SAY! -sniff- Ooh, lint! I own lint! Whoo! -dances-  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter 1: You're doing WHAT!?  
  
"Er, I'm leaving for a little while to try to be an actress..." Kagome trailed off, looking at Inuyasha as if he were about to explode. "Um, Inuyasha?" She waved a hand in front of his face.  
He blinked. "But...Actress? YOU!?"  
Anger flashed in her dark brown eyes. "What, you think I can't do it?"  
"Feh. You're just right for being an actress, now that I think about it...Damn temperamental."  
SMACK!  
Inuyasha rubbed his cheek and glared at her. "What the hell was that for!?"  
"For being such an idiot!" She snapped, stalking off to her room, tears glistening in her eyes. _I'll show him_, she thought. _I'll show everybody. They all think I can't do it, but I'll show them just what Kagome Higurashi can do!  
  
_- - -  
  
_She got out of town _

_On a railway new york bound  
_  
Inuyasha stood at the train station, staring at the blazing white lights illuminating the area. Kagome walked up to him, carrying a pair of heavy suitcases. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha," she whispered, standing on her toes to kiss him goodbye. "I won't be gone forever...Just for a little while. Okay?"  
  
_Took all except my name _

_Another alien on broadway_  
  
His mind flashed back to several days before, to Kagome ransacking their small apartment near the campus they had both deliberated so long over, and finally chose, packing nearly everything they had into her suitcases and carrying it off, leaving him with barely more than a memory.  
  
_Some things in this world you just can't change _

_Some things you can't see until it's too late_  
  
He said nothing as she climbed aboard the train, casting one last look back at him, unshed tears in her eyes once again. "I love you," she mouthed, and then was gone.  
_I love you, too_, he thought. _Though I've been too stupid to figure that out. And now you're gone.  
  
I got a hole in me now _

_Yeah, I got a scar I can talk about  
_  
Following the long drive home, he slowly turned the key in the door to their apartment and slipped in, wandering through the rooms, memories flashing through his head, feeling nothing but emptiness without Kagome there with him.  
  
_She keeps a picture of me _

_In her apartment in the city  
_  
That night, Kagome, miles away in the hotel room she was staying in for the night, crawled into her bed, gazing at a picture of her and Inuyasha that she'd taken with her, despite her better judgement. Seeing them together, in happier times, just brought back all the memories. _No_, she thought. _I can't start thinking about that, or I'll want to go back. And I can't. I have to do this. _Flipping the picture face down on the nightstand, she rolled over, fighting insomnia and finally fading into sleep sometime around four a.m.  
  
_Some things in this world, man, they don't make sense _

_Some things you don't need until they leave you _

_They're the things that you miss  
_  
While Kagome fought for rest in New York, Inuyasha was tossing and turning in their strangely empty queen sized bed in New Jersey. He'd never realized just how big it was until he had to sleep in it alone.  
He sighed. He'd never been the type to get attached to people, but he had to admit that he missed Kagome. Well, he'd admit it to himself anyway. If anyone else had asked, well...Feh.  
  
_Let that city take you in _

_Let that city spit you out _

_Let that city take you down _

_For god's sakes, turn around_  
  
He hated himself for it, but he couldn't help thinking that if Kagome failed as an actress, all this would be made much easier on him. He wanted her to succeed of course, and to be happy, but....He also wanted her to be with him. Sighing, he tried to put her out of her mind and get some sleep, though it was futile. _I'm sorry, Kagome...  
  
If the bright lights don't receive you _

_Turn yourself around, girl, come on home_  
  
- - -  
  
Phew, my first attempt at a songfic...Let me know what you think!! :P


End file.
